Shot
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: Hermione é capturada pelos Devoradores da Morte e Draco, contra todas as hipóteses, salva-a. Conseguirão eles sobreviver muito tempo à perseguição sem tréguas dos malévolos Devoradores? COMPLETA!


_**Tonight we escape**_

_**Just you and me**_

_**We'll find our peace**_

_**Somewhere across the seas.**_

_Escapamos esta noite_

_Só eu e tu_

_Encontraremos a nossa paz_

_Algures do outro lado do mar._

A lua subia alto no céu estrelado. Não se ouvia um único som humano. Apenas os gentis sussurros nocturnos acariciavam os ouvidos daqueles ainda acordados. As árvores dançavam uma dança silenciosa. Abanavam-se para a esquerda e para a direita, movendo-se gentilmente com o vento como seu companheiro. Eram iluminados pela lua cheia que os contemplava do seu reino lá bem no alto, e eram acompanhados pela música suave dos animais nocturnos e da leve brisa.

Mesmo no centro da floresta havia uma gruta. À primeira vista parecia uma gruta normal, aliás, era talvez pequena demais para um urso, mas grande o suficiente para um homem. À vista desarmada era um bom local para alguém se abrigar da chuva ou para descansar um pouco enquanto se aquecia com uma pequena fogueira.

Porém, o caminho até essa gruta era cheio de perigos. Múltiplas armadilhas adornavam cada árvore, cada folha, cada centímetro da densa floresta. Era um local proibido.

Uma luz brilhante inundou a densa floresta, um leve restolhar de folhas confundiu-se os barulhos nocturnos. A gruta estava imersa numa densa luz vermelha e o seu tamanho mudara para o dobro. De dentro dela emergiram duas pessoas.

À frente um rapaz. O seu cabelo era de um louro saudável e tinha um aspecto bem cuidado. As suas roupas estavam intactas e ele transbordava austeridade. Emergiu com um ar determinado, olhando para a esquerda e para a direita, para cima e para frente, sempre de varinha em riste.

O seu olhar mudou quando se virou para trás. Estendeu a mão e agarrou numa mão pálida e magra. Pertencia a uma rapariga. Os seus cabelos eram compridos e estavam com um ar descuidado e desgrenhado. Os seus olhos estavam baços e a sua face era o oposto do rapaz. Enquanto os olhos dele demonstravam determinação, os olhos dela demonstravam derrota e desesperança.

O rapaz louro ajudou a frágil rapariga a emergir da gruta e o seu olhar mostrava preocupação por aquela carga tão preciosa.

"Vamos Hermione…"

_**Enough of the fright**_

_**Enough of the fuss**_

_**I'll be awake if he finds us**_

_Chega de medo,_

_Chega de confusão_

_Eu estarei acordado se ele nos encontrar._

A morena anuiu levemente com a cabeça, tão levemente que mal se notou. Mas isso foi o suficiente para o louro.

"Draco…" A sua voz não passou de um suspiro de tão fraca que estava.

"Shhh. Não fales Hermione, temos tempo para isso. Agora precisamos sair daqui antes que dêem pela nossa falta."

A voz dele era aconchegante e, ao mesmo tempo, determinada. Utilizou a sua mão e o seu corpo para apoiar a figura frágil da morena e conduzi-la ao longo das árvores.

"Onde vamos…?" Hermione pareceu soltar as palavras com imensa dificuldade.

"Para longe." A resposta de Draco fora breve. Mas para a morena parecia suficiente.

Andaram um bom pedaço por entre as árvores, tentando ser o mais cuidadosos e silenciosos possíveis. Draco sabia de cor onde se encontravam as armadilhas e, mesmo que se esquecesse de alguma, sabia um feitiço muito útil para estas ocasiões.

De repente, sentiram o chão a estremecer e uma luz brilhante inundou a floresta. Draco agarrou Hermione pelos ombros magros de modo a segurá-la. Olhou para trás por cima do ombro.

"Oh não…" Sussurrou.

Hermione estremeceu. "Eles vêem ai?"

Draco olhou para os olhos castanhos da morena e tentou sorrir. "Está tudo bem. Agora estamos juntos. Está tudo bem…"

Hermione sentiu o coração de Draco a bater mais forte e um simples olhar nos olhos azuis dele foi o suficiente. Ela sabia que nada estava bem, pelo contrário, estava tudo mal! Mas ele iria consertar tudo…

Era isso que ele fazia. Consertar as dores dela. Acarinhá-la e faze-la esquecer de tudo o que a fazia sofrer.

_**Needless to say**_

_**I'll stand in your way**_

_**I will protect you**_

_**And I...**_

_Escusado será dizer_

_Eu estarei à tua frente_

_E irei proteger-te_

_E eu…_

Draco, sem aviso prévio, pegou Hermione ao colo e começou a correr. Ela não pesava praticamente nada. Tinha emagrecido imenso enquanto estivera em cativeiro e isso notava-se bastante.

Antes, quando o seu sorriso ainda era algo que ele estava habituado, as suas formas eram roliças. Tinha umas curvas maravilhosas e tudo era perfeito.

Mas eles tinham que aparecer. Tinham de aparecer e virar o mundo deles os dois ao avesso. Mas ele sabia! Ela sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso iria acontecer. E porque não o tinha ele impedido?

Estava cego…

Não via nada à frente a não ser a bela morena de olhos cor de chocolate.

Estava surdo…

Não ouvia nada mais do que o leve sorriso dela e as doces palavras que ela soltava quando estava com ele.

Estava enfeitiçado…

Corria como uma flecha. Sabia que eles estavam mesmo atrás deles. Estavam à caça de duas presas fáceis…

Varinhas em riste, capuzes na cabeça. Não necessitavam mais nada. Eram incentivados por uma maldade tremenda e uma vontade louca de matar, chacinar, destruir!

Hermione ouvia as suas gargalhadas maléficas. Ressoavam na sua cabeça, ribombavam como trovões. As suas vozes estremeciam-lhe o corpo e assombravam a sua alma. Onde estava a Hermione Granger que não tinha medo de nada?

Onde estava a sabe tudo mandona que enfrentava todo o que lhe aparecesse à frente? Até mesmo os maiores perigos imagináveis?

Bem… ao que parecia essa mesma rapariga tinha ficado enclausurada nas masmorras de uma gruta que tinha sido transformada em prisão… será que havia alguma maneira de a fazer regressar?

_**I'll take the shot for you**_

_**I'll be the shield for you**_

_**Needless to say**_

_**I'll stand in your way**_

_**I'll take the shot for you.**_

_Levarei com o tiro por ti_

_Serei o teu escudo_

_Escusado será dizer_

_Eu estarei à tua frente_

_Levarei com o tiro por ti._

Finalmente a densa floresta chegou a um fim abrupto. Encontravam-se agora numa praia e enfrentavam um mar imenso.

"Vamos de barco?"

A voz de Hermione soava cada vez mais fraca. Ela tremia. Draco apertou-a mais contra si. _Aguenta-te! Só mais um pouco…_

"Não, Hermione. Só queria sair da teia anti-materialização que eles criaram. Agora já podemos sair daqui."

"Isso é que não podem, jovem Malfoy!"

Draco deu uma volta nos calcanhares e ficou frente a frente com um devorador da morte. As suas varinhas apontavam cada uma para o respectivo oponente.

Hermione cerrou os olhos e encostou a cabeça nos mantos de Draco.

"Não me obrigues a fazer isto…" A voz de Draco era profunda e carregada de perigo.

"Pensas que eu não o faço primeiro?" A voz do seu oponente transbordava veneno.

Draco fez o seu famoso sorriso de escárnio e, sem aviso prévio, pronunciou uma das três maldições imperdoáveis.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Observou o corpo a cair, mole e inerte no chão enlameado. Depois beijou a testa de Hermione levemente, como que a desculpar-se pelo que tinha acabado de fazer, e materializou-se.

_**I'll give my life for you**_

_**I'll make it stop**_

_**I'll take the shot**_

_**For you**_

_**For you**_

_Darei a minha vida por ti_

_Farei com que isso pare_

_Levarei com o tiro_

_Por ti_

_Por ti_

Hermione abriu os olhos levemente. Porque é que se sentia tão segura quando se devia estar a sentir assustada e perdida? Porque é que se sentia feliz como um dia alegre de Verão quando se devia estar a sentir só e desolada?

Suspirou levemente e sentiu a sua mente a transbordar de lágrimas não derramadas. Não iria chorar. Sentia-se feliz!

Tentou mover-se mas um braço forte rodeava-a e mantia-a quente. Sentiu um leve rubor subir-lhe à face e aninhou-se um pouco mais no corpo quente de Draco. Ele estava encostado a um grande carvalho e abraçava Hermione por trás, protegendo-a com os seus enormes braços.

Hermione quase que parecia uma rapariga pequena, frágil e inocente nos braços de um forte guerreiro. E, para ser honesta, era mesmo assim que se sentia.

A suave carícia da felicidade, o leve ardor do desejo e o sentimento inexplicável da paixão consumiram-na apenas por momentos. O seu corpo estremeceu e na sua cabeça mil alarmes soaram ao mesmo tempo.

Eles eram procurados! Estavam a ser perseguidos impiedosamente por vários Devoradores da Morte! Que raio estavam eles a fazer aninhados debaixo de um carvalho, saboreando a companhia um do outro e deixando que as suas mentes vagueassem, levianas, por um mundo que não era realidade?

Hermione fez um movimento brusco e reuniu toda a sua força e vontade para se levantar. Draco acordou sobressaltado mas não foi apanhado de surpresa quando a morena lhe caiu de novo nos braços devido à exaustão acompanhada de uma subida tontura.

"Então? Sabes que estás fraca. Não devias fazer movimentos bruscos desses…" A sua voz tinha uma grande dose de preocupação mas um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios mostrava o quão feliz estava por saber que ela estava a recuperar.

Hermione tentou libertar-se do abraço carinhoso de Draco mas ele não desistia tão facilmente de um tesouro tão precioso.

"Draco, não compreendes? Estás a dormir ainda? Nós somos procurados! Não podemos estar assim parados! Draco…"

O pequeno sorriso que fazia Draco parecer bem mais novo desapareceu sem deixar rasto.

"Eu sei Hermione." A sua voz era agora a mesma de sempre. Uma voz fria, vazia de qualquer sentimento. Ele levantou-se e ajudou a sua companheira a fazer o mesmo. "Mas de qualquer maneira ganhámos um bom avanço. Materializamo-nos para bem longe e eles não fazem a mínima ideia de onde nós estamos."

Hermione aliviou um pouco a pressão que fazia na mão forte de Draco e deixou sair a respiração que não sabia que estava a prender.

Draco continuou. "Mas tens razão. Não podemos ficar parados a viver um sonho… pelo menos não por enquanto. Temos que encontrar um lugar seguro."

Hermione fitou o chão e mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa. As suas feições ainda estavam magras e sem jeito, mas a sua face tinha ganho uma cor mais saudável e os olhos já estavam um pouco mais brilhantes.

Draco tirou uma miniatura da sua vassoura do bolso e a sua varinha, murmurando um pequeno feitiço. Passado uns segundos a sua vassoura estava de volta no tamanho normal e podiam voar livremente.

Hermione ainda fitava o chão. "Draco…" A sua voz saiu meio tremida mas as lágrimas ainda estavam bem guardadas. Não era ainda o momento de as derramar.

"Eu… eu…" Por Merlin como aquilo custava a sair! "Eu tenho medo…"

_**Tonight we'll be free**_

_**I'll find us a home**_

_**Tonight we will be**_

_**Finally on uor own.**_

_Esta noite seremos livres_

_Eu encontrarei uma casa para nós_

_Esta noite estaremos_

_Finalmente sozinhos._

Draco tirou os olhos da vassoura e largou-a. A sua companheira voadora ficou a pairar no ar, esperando que alguém a montasse.

O olhar de Draco perscrutou Hermione intensamente. As suas feições duras deram novamente lugar a umas feições preocupadas e carinhosas. Deu dois passos até ficar ao pé de Hermione e pousou as suas mãos fortes nos ombros magros dela.

"Oh, Hermione…" Levou a mão direita até à face macia de Hermione e acariciou-a levemente. Hermione levantou a cabeça e olhou-o nos olhos. "Não precisas ter medo… sabes que eu estarei aqui para te proteger. Sempre e para sempre."

Os olhos de Hermione nadavam em lágrimas, mas ela era forte. Elas não cairiam, ainda não.

"Não Draco. Não é por mim que tenho medo…" Oh… porque é que era tão difícil? "Eu… eu tenho medo por ti."

Os olhos de Draco abriram-se com o espanto e ele prendeu a respiração por uns momentos.

"O que queres dizer?"

Hermione engoliu em seco e sentiu que não conseguiria aguentar as lágrimas por muito mais tempo. Afastou os olhos e Draco.

"O que eu quero dizer é que… que não te quero perder!"

Draco continuava surpreendido, mas desta vez estava preparado. O seu coração batia fortemente. Por Merlin, estaria ele doente?

Draco sabia que gostava desta rapariga mais do que alguma vez gostara de alguém neste mundo. Mas… seria…?

Draco elevou o queixo de Hermione até ela o encarar de novo.

"Como assim não me queres perder?"

Hermione deu um leve suspiro de frustração. Porque é que os homens conseguem ser tão ingénuos quando querem?

_**Enough of the Hell**_

_**Enough of the pain**_

_**I won't let him touch you**_

_**I love you.**_

_Chega deste Inferno_

_Chega desta dor_

_Não deixarei que ele te toque_

_Eu amo-te._

"Draco… eu… eu…" _Amo-te. _"Eu gosto demasiado de ti."

Por mais preparado que estivesse, Draco não estava preparado para isto. O seu coração deu uma cambalhota e quase que parecia que lhe iria saltar do peito.

"Hermione." O seu tom era doce e suave. Hermione estava a tremer e mal sentia as suas pernas. Porque raio se estavam eles a sentir assim?

Era óbvio como o sol brilhar no céu que havia qualquer coisa especial entre eles.

Afinal, não tinha ela arriscado tudo, até a amizade dos seus amigos, para avisar o seu maior inimigo de um ataque iminente aos Devoradores da Morte, ele incluído?

E, afinal, não tinha ele arriscado tudo ao descer até aos calabouços, soltá-la daquela prisão infernal que lhe enclausurava a alma e, com isso, pôr todos os Devoradores da Morte atrás deles?

Draco suspirou. Porquê utilizar palavras num momento destes…? Aproximou a sua face dela e Hermione fechou os olhos em antecipação. Foram apenas uns breves momentos, mas estes momentos ficariam gravados na memória de ambos por muito, muito tempo.

Assim que os seus lábios se tocaram foram obrigados a afastarem-se novamente. Um restolhar de folhas abrupto interrompeu-os e assustou-os. E com razão…

Estavam rodeados por cinco Devoradores da Morte encapuçados e com varinhas em riste.

Draco e Hermione fizeram um movimento simultâneo em direcção à sua varinha mas foram interrompidos por dois _Expelliarmus _bem dirigidos.

"Ora bem! Finalmente encontramo-vos… foram uma presa difícil de encontrar mas, olha! Foram tão fáceis de capturar!"

Uma gargalhada colectiva ressoou nos ouvidos de Hermione. Draco apertou-a contra si enquanto fitava os cinco encapuçados.

"Quem irá morrer primeiro?" Um dos Devoradores falou num tom pensativo. "E que tal a Sangue de lama nojenta?" Apontou a varinha a Hermione.

Draco sentiu a fúria a crescer dentro de si e colocou-se, prontamente, em frente da Hermione.

"Ah isso é que não!"

Outra gargalhada colectiva.

"Olha, olha! Mas pensas que já és gente Malfoy? Não sabes que traíste o nosso Mestre? Não sabes o que é que fizeste?"

Draco fitou-o, furioso. "Eu sei muito bem aquilo que estou a fazer! Ao contrário de vocês que parecem um bando de bonecos inanimados a serem controlados pelo vosso 'Mestre!' hmpf!"

O Devorador ficou calado por um momento.

"Muito bem," começou ele. "Começaremos pelo Malfoy. Aliás, acho que o nosso Mestre vai ficar contente se lhe levarmos a Sangue de lama de volta. Pode ser que ele até se divirta um pouco!"

_**Needless to say**_

_**I'll stand in your way**_

_**I will defend you**_

_**And I...**_

_Escusado será dizer_

_Eu estarei à tua frente_

_E irei defender-te_

_E eu…_

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Um dos Devoradores apontou a varinha directamente ao coração de Draco, que o encarava com determinação, e proferiu o feitiço letal.

Hermione olhava chocada enquanto tudo acontecia como que em câmara lenta. Não precisou pensar naquilo que iria fazer. Aconteceu tudo automaticamente.

Antes de a luz verde atingir Draco no coração, já lá estava ela à sua frente. Pronta para o proteger.

E agora sim… agora podia derramar as suas lágrimas. Era tempo.

"Não!"

O grito de Draco era de puro terror, espanto e dor. Uma miscelânea de sentimentos que o deixaram de rastos e a sofrer como nunca tinha sofrido na vida.

Assistiu, impotente, enquanto o corpo de Hermione lhe caia nos braços, inerte.

_Não, por favor não! Não a tires de mim agora que a encontrei! Por favor! _A que Deus estaria ele a rogar e a implorar? Talvez a todos os que conhecia ou a todos aqueles que se dignassem a ajudar.

Deixou que os seus joelhos caíssem no chão duro e abraçou o corpo imóvel com força. Não ouvia nada sem ser as ruidosas gargalhadas dos Devoradores da Morte. Não sentia nada sem ser a dor lancinante no seu coração. Não via nada senão o rosto passivo de Hermione.

Lágrimas derramadas escorriam livremente nas suas faces levemente rosadas e um estranho sorriso adornava-lhe os lábios. Draco sentiu algo quente a escorrer-lhe pelas faces. Lágrimas?

Estaria ele a chorar, pela primeira vez na vida?

Reprimiu um grito de dor e angustia e fitou os olhos muito quietos de Hermione. Os seus lábios… estariam eles a mover-se…?

_Amo-te…_

Ela estava morta…

_Amo-te…_

Ela nunca mais iria acordar.

_Amo-te…_

Ela nunca mais iria sorrir…

_Amo-te…_

E no entanto… no entanto ele ouvia aquelas palavras com tanta clareza… era óbvio. Era óbvio que ela o amava. Era óbvio que ele a amava… e era óbvio que pertenciam juntos.

Draco fechou os olhos tentando concentrar toda a sua atenção no leve sibilar que lhe enchia a mente. Um _Amo-te _incessante murmurado pela voz mais doce que ele tinha ouvido.

Abriu os olhos para a fitar uma última vez.

"Adeus… minha querida."

E depois a escuridão envolta numa gargalhada fria e um grito gelado, mas silencioso.

**_I'll take the shot for you..._**

_Levarei com o tiro por ti…_

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Ok, antes de mais nada quero pedir desculpa aos leitores de _Uma nova vida, um novo principio _Por não actualizar à bastante tempo! Mas é que agora ando em tempo de Frequências e os meus dias têm sido preenchidos a estudar / de vez em quando lá arranjo um tempinho para escrever, mas como podem ver, n é mt! E msmo assim n sai nd d jeito… agh!

D qualquer maneira, agradecia que lessem esta lamexisse (k n pode ser chamada outra coisa! Sim pk isto tem tanto mel k já ouço as abelhas aki à minha volta) e que deixem uma review! Obrigadaaaaaa!

**Pandora**


End file.
